Some things are looking up
by levele3
Summary: This is the sequel to Some things never change. What is Dr.D doing with all those cups? Phin and Isabella are going on their first date. Vanessa has her eyes skyward. Some things are looking up. Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N** These characters do not belong to me, they are property of Dan & Swampy, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

This story is a sequel, if you have not read "Some things never change" you probably should as the main plot points will over lap.

Most of this story takes place the day after, so it is now Sunday.

I loved reading all the reviews for the first story so I hope you continue to read and review. Happy reading.

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Best Day Ever<p>

Ferb's POV of Two Weeks Ago.

Seventeen-year-old Ferb Fletcher was not having a good day. Someone at the tech store where he worked had called in sick, they were just lucky he wasn't at his other job today. Ferb had two part-time jobs. He had worked at a local Danville hardware store since the age of fourteen, knowing more about power tools than most of the staff there. This summer he decided he would have to pick up a second part-time job, a natural choice was the tech store at the mall as computers and video games came in at a close second to building and tools for Ferb.

The morning had been slow and Ferb was looking forward to his lunch break. He had of course brought his lunch from home but preferred to eat in the food court as opposed to the cramped back room at the store. Turning the corner into the food court Ferb began to look for a spot to eat. It was exactly twelve noon and there were hardly any empty chairs.

Finally spotting one Ferb walked over to the table that currently only had one occupant. As Ferb got close he thought he recognized the designer black boots and generally fashionable classic black outfit that the girl with long brown hair was wearing.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked rather quietly but the girl must have heard him because she looked up. It was Vanessa! The girl he had a crush on for four years.

She had always appealed to him, even after she had left him in Paris, it was actually because of him that she still talked with her father at all.

"Go ahead" she said pointing at the empty chair.

Ferb smiled as he sat down, "thanks."

They went on to talk about different things such as how busy it was at the mall that day, why Vanessa was there, including the fact she had broken up with Johnny, and what movies they had seen recently. Vanessa asked him about work and explained several problems she was having with her laptop. Ferb wrote his e-mail address down on a napkin and handed it back to her saying she could e-mail him anytime and that he would be more than willing to help her fix it. At the end of an hour Ferb did not want to get up and go back to work but he did.

As he walked back to work Ferb couldn't believe his luck at running into Vanessa on the very day she and her boyfriend had broken up. Maybe some things are looking up for me after all he thought as he walked back into work.


	2. Ch1

Charlene Doofenshmirtz was out in her kitchen enjoying her first cup of tea when the phone rang. She quickly answered it so as not to wake her still sleeping daughter.

"Hello."

"Uh... Charlene?"

"Heinz, is that you?" she asked not being able to clearly hear the person on the other end.

"My head hurts, what happened last night?"

Yup it was indeed her ex-husband. Charlene rolled her eyes at the phone.

"You tripped and hit your head" she answered.

Well it wasn't a compete lie, but he didn't need the full truth either. The full truth being he tripped, fell off a three foot platform, and had a wrench land on his head. He had been out cold for about five minutes. In the time Heinz had been unconscious Ferb had crossed the street, and everyone had said their good-byes to Candace, Jeremy, Baljeet, Buford, and Isabella's mom. If Ferb had not of gone looking for his drink he had left up on the stage it may have taken much longer to find Heinz. A headache and a lump were a small price to pay for clumsiness.

"Ugh, I feel awful." He moaned

"Don't feel too bad Heinz, you didn't destroy the house, or light anything on fire, it could always be worse."

"Thanks, but that's not what I meant..."

"Oh right sorry, Vanessa told us about the pills the doctors gave you, just take two every six hours until they're gone and you'll be fine."

"Thanks Char. Also I think I left my almond brittle pan behind. When Nessa brings the van back do you think she could stop on her way, pick it up for me?"

"I'll let her know, she's still asleep right now. You take it easy today Heinz, get some rest."

"Evil never rests." Heinz mumbled into the phone.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I think I'll go take some pills now. Uh, bye." And he hung up before Charlene could think of a reply.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb were in the backyard cleaning up the mess leftover from the night before. It was Sunday so Phineas didn't have classes. The hardware store was a little old fashioned and was closed on Sunday's and Ferb had asked the tech-store for the day off ahead of time.<p>

"So?" Phineas asked trying to make small talk with his brother, "was it weird meeting Vanessa's parents?" it was the best question his brain could produce on short notice.

"Not really." Ferb replied, "Although her father is a little weird" both boys had said "weird" at the same time causing them to burst into laughter.

"You want to know what else is weird?" Ferb asked suddenly "why are there no cups anywhere in the yard?"

His observation was of course correct. There were wrappers that had escaped the garbage can, as well as enough plastic forks, spoons, and knives to supply a small army. Paper plates littered a small section of the lawn, mostly by the patio door, but not a single plastic cup was anywhere in sight.

"Well, that is strange." Was all Phineas could think of as a reply. What else could he say?

"So?" Now it was Ferb's turn to think of question "have you spoke with Isabella this morning?"

"No, not yet. Should I have? Am I doing it wrong already? What if she has changed her mind?"

Ferb sensed a panic attack coming.

"Calm down!" he shouted at his brother. "It's only ten in the morning, you've not had enough time to do something wrong. I can personally guarantee you Isabella has not changed her mind, she's only liked you for the last ten years. And if I were you I'd maybe send her a quick text, just to say good morning."

"Right. Okay." Phineas took his cell out of his pocket "Hey wait, she's liked me since we were six? Really?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "What, not obvious enough for you, was she?"

"Apparently no."

The two brothers continued to pick up the garbage, talking all the while they worked.

* * *

><p>Perry was watching from the side lines waiting for an opportunity when both boys had their backs turned. When his chance came he triggered one of the many secret entrances to his liar. He gracefully exited a chute, did a back flip in the air and landed perfectly in his red swivel chair. The empty lair still smelled strongly of peanuts and squirrels.<p>

The large monitor flashed to life and Major Monogram appeared.

"Good morning Agent P" greeted the major. "First I'd like to congratulate you."

Perry gave the major his best confused face.

"Ah, Carl told me, who heard from Wanda, who was told by Pinky, that his owner Isabella was now your kid Phineas' girlfriend."

This was indeed news to Perry. He had spent most of the night inside and was too busy trying to find out what Doofenshmirtz was up to when the fireworks were going on to notice Phineas and Isabella holding hands. Perry took the compliment for what it was. Even he had known that Isabella liked Phineas very much, and for a very long time.

"Now down to business." Major Monogram suddenly became very serious.

"Ever since you thwarted Doofenshmirtz plans yesterday he has appeared on several video surveillance cameras all over the Tri-state area. He appears to be taking swabs off the rims of cups."

As the Major spoke various clips of Dr. D collecting said samples appeared on the screen.

One of him in the hospital cafeteria.

One of him under the table at a corner cafe.

Another of him dressed as a waiter at a fancy restaurant.

And one of him being escorted by police from said fancy restaurant with a guilty look on his face.

There was even several photos from Perry's own surveillance system showing Doof picking up stray plastic cups from the night before.

"It appears as though he is collecting DNA samples, mostly single males ages sixteen to twenty four. We need you to find out what Dr. D is up to and stop him. Good luck Agent P!"

Perry saluted the screen before jumping off his chair and making his way to DEI.


	3. Ch2

Dr. D was not having a good morning. He had woken up with a melted ice pack on his pillow, a lump that was a hideous shade of purple on his forehead, and the wrap around his foot had unravelled and rewrapped its self around both his legs.

He had been having such a good night and wondered when everything had gone wrong. After several minutes of struggling in the death trap that was his bed, Heinz had reset his foot, which also sported a bruise, and managed to make it out of his bedroom alive.

A cold shower and several cups of coffee later Heinz pulled out the inator he planned to use today. A lot of work had gone into this machine over the past two weeks and after yesterday he had everything he needed. Heinz was feeding the DNA samples he had collected into the strange looking device. The inator was part scanner, part computer, and part printer.

The scanner is where he input the DNA, and information about the DNA appeared on the screen, in some cases a photo accompanied this information. When the time came Doofenshmirtz would be able to print the picture. There was a key pad section, but instead of letters had specific words, such as "scramble," "submit," "reject," "print," and "delete." There were also three red-tipped levers on the side.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz had had to delete a few of his DNA samples because they did not fit the criteria he was looking for. This mostly stemmed from the samples he collected the night before at the Flynn-Fletcher house party. It had been difficult for him to tell the cups apart and so had simply taken them all, unfortunately that meant several of the cups were female, and these were the ones he had to delete.

Around ten he called his ex-wife to find out exactly what happened. His memory was a little fuzzy and seeing as he had not had any alcohol this worried him.

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb had finished picking up the garbage and had moved on to taking down the stage and canopy. Later they would also have to go to Isabella's and clean up the empty shells of the fireworks.<p>

Linda poked her head out the back door. "How goes the clean up boys?" she asked

"Pretty good mom, how's everything inside?" Phineas replied.

"Good dear, thank you for asking. I just came out to tell you that I need to run down the road for a bit. Also Vanessa's father left his pan here last night and she is going to stop by to pick it up. It's all clean and everything. Oh, and don't forget to give Perry a bath!"

"Okay mom, will do."

Linda disappeared back inside sliding the door closed behind her.

The brothers waved to their mother, as Linda back the car out of the driveway, and went back to work.

"Well I guess I know what we're going do today." Phineas said with a grin.

Ferb nodded in agreement, "we will have to find him fist though."

They both burst into laughter and so missed seeing their beloved pet fly off with a jetpack to go fight evil and save the Tri-state area once again.

* * *

><p>Vanessa walked into the kitchen just as her mother was hanging up the phone.<p>

"Good morning honey, I didn't think you'd be up yet." Charlene greeted her daughter.

"Neither did _I_" Vanessa mumbled as she walked over to the coffee pot. Vanessa had gotten home later than she wanted to this was mostly her father fault. She had had to walk him into the apartment building, made sure he made it up the elevator, and watched him take two of the pills for pain; she had also given him a very powerful sleeping pill. Heinz had been snoring loudly before she had even left the apartment.

She had of course driven straight home but had taken her time to enjoy the evening. She drove past clubs that were packed with people and pumping out every kind of music, she had driven past couples of all kinds holding hands as they walked along the sidewalk. Part of Vanessa had been envious of all the people still out having a good time, especially of those who would go home to enjoy the company of someone they loved. On the other hand Vanessa was glad of the fun she had had at the quaint back yard BBQ. Her parents had not disagreed once about anything and hadn't even embarrassed her in front of her acquaintances, not even when they started dancing. Over all it had been a great night, morning just came too early.

"I just got off the phone with Linda Flynn-Fletcher, Heinz left his backing pan there last night, I guess in the rush to get him home he forgot to grab it. Anyway seeing as you have to bring the van back to your father's today I told Linda you would be able to pick it up."

"Ah, sure, sounds good." Vanessa said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Well I have to run into work for a couple of hours." Charlene announced as she stood up, "Call me when you're done at your fathers and I will pick you up."

"Sure thing, mom." Vanessa said as she occupied the chair her mom had just vacated. It was only ten after ten. Vanessa took her time finishing off her coffee but eventually decided that if she was already up she might as well go out and get stuff done.

Shortly after eleven Vanessa pulled into the driveway of Phineas and Ferb's house, the guys were still out in the back yard but a pile of disassembled wood was all that was left of the stage, and eight steel poles and blue canvas were all that was left of the canopy.

Vanessa exited the car looking cooler than ever. A pair of extra large sunglasses covered her eyes, she was back to black today but instead of wearing her usual long stylish pants that tucked into designer boots, and a tight black wrap around top, she was in a tight black dress. The dress was low cut, and had a red bow that sat just below the bust line, and the skirt part flared out at the hips with a few layers of crinoline. This was paired with her designer knee-high boots, and a red ribbon held her hair loosely back. She was the perfect image of a punk-rock angel.

Phineas saw her coming before Ferb did, he leaned in close to his brother and said "don't look now, but your girlfriend is here."

"For the last time, Phineas" he said slowly turning around, "she's not my... Vanessa!" Ferb's jaw dropped. He did not think this woman could get any more beautiful. The night before she had been absolutely stunning in her silver top, and her long brown hair always seemed flawless. Standing there now in their backyard by the gate, hand on her hip, Ferb decided no angel in heaven would ever compare to the beauty of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey boy's how's the clean up coming along?" She asked in her coolest "cool-girl" voice.

Ferb was actually struck speechless; Phineas leaned over again to whisper "I told you not to look."

"Hi Vanessa" Said Phineas waving to her, "Mom said you'd be coming by to grab that pan, let me go get it for you." He said as he headed into the house through the sliding glass door.

"Thanks" Vanessa said with a smile.

Ferb gave a small wave from where he was standing and silently cursed Phineas for leaving him alone. He was sure he was about to faint.

Phineas was standing in the kitchen surveying over everything, "come on, come on, come on." He whispered to himself "I can't stall forever." He watched helpless as his brother failed to move, or even speak. Not speaking was not a surprise where Ferb was concerned but he always, always had a fun fact to share whenever he was in a bind. Phineas had even given him several books over the years which contained such otherwise useless information.

Ferb still hadn't moved, but Phineas knew he his time was up five minutes to search for the pan he had in his hands was all he could afford to give to someone who wasn't making any effort.

"Found it!" Phineas announced loudly as he exited the glass doors. "Easier to find than Perry" he added

Vanessa looked down at her watch it was almost eleven-thirty, she knew where Perry was, but would never tell. "I'm sure he's just busy doing platypus stuff." She said trying to sound bored but secretly wondering what he was stopping her father from dong right now!

"He's a platypus, they don't do much." Ferb had spoken the words

Phineas looked at him in mild shock. Really, he thought, you finally decide to speak and that is what you come out with! "Well here's your pan back" said Phineas handing the pan to Vanessa is voice coming out a lot calmer than what he felt, "tell your father he makes excellent almond brittle."

"I'll let him know." Vanessa said with a smile as she took the pan. "Well, see ya later guys" she said walking back to the hideously old-fashioned van.

Phineas turned on his brother as soon as the van was out of sight, "I give you five minutes alone with the girls of your dreams and that's the best you can come up with!" Phineas threw his hands in the air and walked off.


	4. Ch3

Upon getting off the phone with Charlene he did indeed take two pills. He thought of it as taking one for his head and one for his foot. Thankfully the pain medication was non-drowsy because he had to get that inator working before Perry the Platypus showed up. Heinz had decided that is when everything had gone wrong. Speaking with the platypus last night had somehow made him trip. Maybe Vanessa was right? Could every platypus hate him because of his animosity with Perry? Who kept a platypus as a pet anyway!

Just then Dr. Doofenshmirtz heard a smash from behind him, before turning around to great his foe he pushed one of the levers to make his inator start.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned in the direction of the broken glass, "Ah, Perry the Platypus, for once you are too late! And by too late I mean you are two minutes late, seriously it is 11:02, maybe your watch is off?"

The platypus gave Heinz a look of irritation, the doctor was always egger to divulge his plans why was he stalling now?

"Oh you want to know what my scheme of the day is?" Heinz asked while eyeing the inator in the corner to check it's process, images were still flashing by far too quickly, the machine had not made a match yet. "Well let me tell you in a song!"

"_My little girls perfect match_

_Is the new scheme I hatched_

_It's all part of my plan_

_To find her the perfect man_

_So I'll use this machine_

_She'll be treated like a queen_

_When it finds the perfect guy_

_He won't just fall out of the sky_

_She needs someone wiser,_

_Not some store supervisor_

_I think he should be tall,_

_Not some Joe at the mall_

_He needs to be funny,_

_And make enough money_

_Yes I'll use my device_

_To make my daughter a wife_

_And she'll love me for life_

_Because I found the perfect man_

_Who will always hold her hand,_

_And buy her flowers whenever he can_

_Yes I'll find her the perfect guy_

_Cuz, there is just no way_

_(Just no way)_

_That he's gonna fall from the sky."_

Heinz finished and pointed to the inator, "I call it the Perfect Match-maker inator. I will use it to find Vanessa's perfect match so my little girl's heart will never be broken again! Then when it works I will market it and find the perfect match for everyone in the Tri-state area!"

The ominous looking machine made a *ding*.

"Ohh, goody" said Doofenshmirtz rubbing his hands together, "that sound mean it's found a match!" he began walking toward the inator.

Thinking quickly Perry jumped in front of him and made ready to fight.

"Wa-what are you doing, Perry the Platypus? You know technically this isn't even evil. Everyone wants to find their perfect match and live happily ever after."

While Perry took a minute to consider this Doof took his chance to run to the machine and check the match. Just as he was about to look at the picture Perry jumped in front of him blocking the screen.

Perry understood where Doof was coming from but Vanessa hadn't been single for very long, no doubt she wasn't even thinking about finding someone else to like. While Dr. D's intentions were not evil per se, and the end result would undoubtedly be good Perry knew Vanessa would not want her father telling her who she could and could not date.

Doofenshmirtz made a swipe at his foe, to shoo him off the key panel, but Perry was quicker and jumped backwards to avoid impact. He accidently landed on the *print* key causing the machine to shake as it began to print off a picture of the match. Neither Perry nor Heinz noticed this.

Perry jumped sideways to avoid another blow and landed on the *delete* button erasing the match from the screen.

"Oh no!" Heinz cried as the screen went black, "Now I'll never know who is the perfect match for Vanessa." He ran over to the levers and began adjusting them mumbling "maybe if I re-set it and...NO!"

Perry had landed on the DNA in-put pad, the machine had made a friendly *beep* which indicated it accepted the DNA into its database. Doof made a grab for him but missed, again. Suddenly he was blinded by a bright light, "Ugh" he cried, as the inator accepted his DNA as well.

"Oh great, now I have to delete everything and start all over." He sighed throwing his hands in the air.

The platypus was happy with the job he was doing, making things difficult for Doofenshmirtz was always his top priority. Perry jumped again and landed on a button labelled *scramble.* The machine instantly began flipping through the pictures of everyone in the database again, the enemies were too busy fighting to notice.

"Just hold still so I can capture you!" Heinz had recovered from his temporary blindness and was still pursuing Perry, "I can still fix this it you just-"Heinz was cut off when the machine *dinged* again.

"Hun?" Heinz was clearly confused, "what did you do to my match-maker-inator?"

Perry used Heinz moment of confusion to slap him across the face with his tail. The slap sent him spinning around the room, when he stopped Doof turned and looked up at his machines latest match. The screen did not show Vanessa's perfect match. The scramble keys function was to scramble all the DNA samples and find the best match with what it was given. When Doof had searched Vanessa's match he had entered her DNA to be matched with one of many options.

"WHAT! Oh you have got to be kidding me." Doofenshmirtz yelled at his machine, which currently showed a Picture of himself, face squashed against the scanner, and Perry. "A platypus is not my perfect match!" Heinz was furious whit his own invention, "clearly it is not very accurate."

Perry took Doof's rant about the machine as a cover to sneak away and look for the inevitable self-destruct button. Perry found it hiding on the back part of the machine that was against the wall, he pressed it.

Doof was still complaining about the machines incompetence not stopping to think that the only other DNA samples in there belonged to the young single men in the Tri-state area. A cool female voice interrupted his rant...

"Self-destruct in ten... nine..."the machine began counting down.

Perry ran out from under the inator and darted over to the nearest window, a stray piece of paper was attached to his foot.

Doof noticed Perry's escape attempt, "hey, where do you think you're going." He gazed at Perry accusingly.

"Six... five..." the machine warned as Perry jumped out the window triggering his hat to produce handles and helicopter blades. Perry shook his foot and the piece of paper innocently fell to the ground below.

* * *

><p>On the ground below Vanessa was walking by, she had just parked her fathers' van in the nearby parking garage and was making her way to his apartment, talking on the phone with her friend Lacy.<p>

"... and he has a totally tricked out car"

"Listen Lacy, he sounds great but you know I'm not even thinking about looking for someone else. I don't need to, and don't want to rush into another relationship. Beside it's not like Mr. Perfect is just gonna fall out of the sky."

"Well what if he did?" Lacy asked, always one to play devils advocate. "What if your perfect match just fell out of the sky?"

"Lacy, you know that's not going to happen, right?"

"Humour me."

"Well then I guess I would give him a chance." Vanessa finally replied defeated. Suddenly a shout from above caused Vanessa to look up, she was right outside her father's building, "curse you Perry the Platypus!" came the cry followed by a muffled boom. Vanessa looked at her watch, it was exactly noon, right on time. She waved to Perry as he floated away with his chopper-hat.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught Vanessa's attention, it was a piece of paper floating down, and it landed on the side walk in front of her. Curiosity got the best of her and she picked it.

Lacy had to repeat her friends name several times before Vanessa answered.

"Ya, I'm still here." She said as she folded up the picture of a green-hair teenager she knew and tucked it into her purse.

"Is everything okay?" Lacy asked, concern leaking into her voice.

"Everything is perfect." She said with a smile. Walking into her father's apartment building Vanessa thought maybe, just maybe, Mr. Perfect could fall from the sky after all.


	5. Ch4

For the past few years now Isabella Garcia-Shapiro has had a strange reoccurring dream. She did not have it every night, sometimes she would have it several nights in a row and then not have it again for a few months. She dreamed that she and Phineas, and a few of their friends were in a laboratory type room, and they were all waiting for something to happen. While waiting Isabella grabs Phineas and kisses him, and just as Phineas tries to tell her something important a great white blinding light fills her vision and she wakes up.

Although Isabella had never seen such a room she imagined that this is how her first kiss would happen. She had almost given up on such an event happening with Phineas because they had started hanging out more often, just the two of them, and just as friends. She had always kept hope though, because around the same time these dreams began, Phineas had started acting strange around her. Some days he would hug her as soon as he saw her, other days it seemed as though he had to use all his will power to not look at her.

Isabella was glad all that was in the past. Phineas had kissed her, and it was better than all the first kisses she had imagined. Phineas was going to be her boy friend, and he would buy her stuff and take her nice places. Isabella knew she had Ferb to thank for her good fortune; he had undoubtedly convinced his brother to decide how he felt.

Isabella had thought the night before was a dream until she had received a text message from Phineas shortly after ten am. It was short, and sweet. It read; Good morning. Isabella could not think of more two perfect words. Isabella had squealed with joy causing Pinky to jump off the bed in alarm.

"Phineas kissed me last night!" she told the stunned Pinky, "and I'm going to be his girlfriend!"

Isabella had a quick shower and breakfast and was now on a three way call with Gretchen and Adyson.

"-and then, he kissed me" Isabella said with a dreamy look on her face.

"On the lips?" Gretchen asked eagerly.

"Yup"

"Lucky" Gretchen cooed.

"Ya, at least the guy you like has finally noticed you." Adyson added angrily.

"Oh, ya, 'bout that..." Isabella began

"Don't tell me, he's on the other team..."

"What? NO! Adyson, it's not like that, it's just there's this really pretty older girl and well I saw them together last night and..."

"Ah, No! I don't want to hear it, lalalalala, not listening, lalala..." Adyson had liked Ferb for a few years now and she did not want to hear about him liking another girl.

"Fine I won't tell you." Isabella said rolling her eyes at her friends' dramatics.

"I want to know" Gretchen asked eagerly, she was a bit of a gossip hound.

"Tell us about the kiss?" Adyson asked hoping to change the topic.

"Umm, ok, it didn't last very long, but his lips were very soft." Isabella suddenly felt uncomfortable, she didn't want to explain the electric shock she had felt when Phineas had grabbed her hand, or how she shivered all over when he had kissed her, it was all very personal, her most sacred treasure.

The sound of a car coming down the street caught her attention and she walked over to the window. It was the van that belonged to the weird doctor guy, Isabella watched as the beautiful brunette from the night before got out of the van and walked through the gate into the yard.

"Hello, Earth to Isabella..." Gretchen was trying to regain her friends' attention.

"Wa-what?" Isabella asked stunned, she had forgotten her friends were on the phone; Vanessa's arrival at the Flynn-Fletcher house had captured her attention.

"What's going on girl you just zoned out on us?" Adyson asked.

"Oh, nothing, listen girls I'll call you later, stuff to do."

"Oh, sure, bye."

"Bye Isa."

Isabella hung up and got ready to go over and visit Phineas, or as she liked to think of him, her boy friend. Today she had on black capris and a pink flowing top, and her pink converse. By the time she was ready to go over Vanessa had long since gone.

"Whatcha doin'"? She asked walking through the gate.

Phineas was lying on a lawn chair under the tree that dominated the backyard, he was reading one of his many books for his AP English class. A small stack of books were also placed beside the chair, and on top of that rested a glass of lemonade.

"Hey Isabella" he said with a smile, looking up from his book. "I'm doing some of my reading, need to finish this book for tomorrow, but I'm almost done."

"Oh, well that's good."

"You look very nice today." Phineas complimented her

This made Isabella blush deeply, "thank you."

"Would you like a glass of lemonade?" he asked her.

"sure."

Phineas placed a bookmark in his book to hold his place, and set the book down on the lounge while he went inside to fetch a glass of lemonade for Isabella.

"Hello Isabella."

Isabella jumped as the voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Oh Ferb you scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to say I'm happy for you."

"Aw thank you, but you know I couldn't have done it without you."

"I know." Ferb said with a smile.

The two friends laughed and Isabella suddenly felt more at ease. She understood why Adyson liked Ferb, he was kind, and understanding, and a great listener. However she had seen the way he had looked at Vanessa the night before and knew that she herself had probably looked like that while staring at Phineas. She wanted to say something encouraging, something like "I'm sure she likes you too," but even saying the words inside her own head sounded hallow and untrue. Thankfully she didn't have to say anything because Phineas had just returned with her glass of lemonade.

"Thank you." Isabella said taking the cool glass from Phineas, surprising herself by not dropping it.

Ferb observed the interactions between the awkward couple in amusement. Suddenly it seemed they no longer knew how to relax around each other anymore even though they had been doing it for years. With a secret smile on his lips Ferb walked off to enjoy his brother's frustrations in private, and wondered what Vanessa might be up to.

* * *

><p>Vanessa entered her father's apartment to find it in a disastrous state. Papers still floated about the room and landed on top of the debris left behind by her father's inator. Vanessa stood in the door way mouth gapping open.<p>

"Dad?" she finally called out, "are you in here?"

A nearby pile of papers suddenly shook violently as her father's head emerged from the wreckage.

"Oh, hello Vanessa, and you brought me my pan back too!" said Doof to his daughter.

"Ah, yeah, your pan and van, back home safe and sound." Vanessa said with a smile. "Here dad, let me help you out." Vanessa laid down the pan on a nearby table then proceeded to pull her dad from the pile of paper and debris.

"Thank you Vanessa." He said sounding more defeated than usual.

"No problem dad. So what was it today?" not that she actually cared but Vanessa knew it made her dad feel better if she appeared to take an interest in what he was doing.

"Well actually it was kind of something for you." He admitted.

"Oh?" Vanessa asked with genuine curiosity. Since when did her father's crazy inventions ever centre on her?

"Yeah, I was trying to find you the perfect guy so your heart would never be broken again." Doof was too defeated to think of a good lie, he felt like being honest was the right thing to do for once.

Vanessa was taken aback, she couldn't remember the last time her father had put herself before his own needs.

"Oh, dad, that's a sweet thought but, that is all part of life. Felling sad is just as important as felling happy." Vanessa explained. "I am old enough to make my own decisions, and I have no intentions of diving into another relationship, you have to promise me you won't interfere in my relationships again."

"I-I promise." Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in his defeated tone.

"Okay, good, now let's get this mess cleaned up." Vanessa said with an encouraging smile.

"Oh good, we can try out my new clean-up-inator!" the doctor exclaimed with glee.

Vanessa merely rolled her eyes.


End file.
